Electrical high-voltage energy supply networks are exposed not only to the constantly present operating voltage, but also to overvoltages, against which the energy supply networks are only conditionally insulated. Overvoltage arresters limit transient overvoltages, in particular, to values that are harmless to the insulation of the operating mechanism and are therefore usually used. The use of such overvoltage arresters is particularly important, for example, to protect transformers or busbars of gas-insulated switchgear (GIS). Because these operating mechanisms are cost-intensive, damage must be prevented, if possible, since damage resulting from overvoltage can result in a power failure.
Pluggable overvoltage arresters, such as those known from DE 38 15 666 C2, for example, have already been used in medium-voltage systems. Arresters that are encapsulated and filled with a highly pressurized insulating gas, for example sulfur hexafluoride (SF6), have been used so far for high-voltage applications having operating voltages greater than 50 kV.